EC011/Read
Riki's POV Next day of the night we told Yuki them at the WBMA, Yuki : What?! Something liked that happened last night? Riki : *Nod* We don't know who behind of all this. Dracyan : I think is that Teaser CD. All : Huh?! Garuburn : What do you mean? Dracyan : Riki, remember your classmates who are holding those CDs too? Riki : Yeah and ...? Dracyan : I think you didn't know last night, I saw them too. Riki : Eh? Novu : So you mean that ... Bakuga : The ones who listen to that CD will end like last night. Raydra : Being hypnotized and Dragren : Data were taken. Drazeros : And the mysteries black van. Jenta : Looks liked becoming more dangerous than we thought. Rory : Only one thing to do. Rory just show up, All : *Sight turn to Rory* Rory : In the name of the WBMA, we gonna retrieved all of the Teaser CD from every school to prevent anything like that happen again. We all agreed. Misuru : .... Samuru : ? *See Misuru* Kamon's POV ~Timeskip~ We went all over every schools to retrieved the CDs, at an elementary school. Riki : Who has a Teaser CD, please hand it over to us the WBMA *Shout* Bakuga : Teaser CD, please. Many students are gathering to hand over the CDs. Kamon : At this rate, we done retrieving the CDs. *Holding CDs* Samuru : *Nod* *Holding CDs* I was standing between Samuru and Misuru, Samuru on the right and Misuru on the left. Yuki : Hey! Kamon, why don't you go check on the 4th, 5th and 6th grade classes. Kamon : Ok! I think I will go to the 5th, Samuru why don't you take on the 6th. Samuru : Ok. Kamon : Misuru will check on the 4th grade. *We all Look at Misuru* Misuru : *Spacing out* Misuru kinda weird today, he been spacing out alot today. Kamon : Misuru? Misuru : ?! Vroom! Vroom! What going Kamon? Garuburn : He said will you check on the 4th grade class? Misuru : *Panic tone* O-Ok. *Ran away* Kamon/Samuru/Garuburn : ? Kamon : Misuru acted kinda weird today, isn't it? Garuburn : Yeah. Dravise : Samuru, do you think he ... Samuru : *Close eyes* I'm going. Kamon : Oh yeah. I think I go too. Samuru and I walked away. Samuru POV I walked away to 6th grade class, Samuru : Do not say anything at that timing. Dravise : My apologies, but I know what you think about Misuru. Samuru : ..... Dravise : He been acting strange today, he's hiding something. Dravise right, I sense that Misuru's behavior today. I gonna investigate this. ~Timeskip~ Riki's POV Its already 4 o'clock, we finally finish half of the schools (all:101 done:50 T-T lll) Simon : Kisha!~ *Lay on the chair* How many of them really? Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : This number of CDs is unbelievable. Basara : Tch! And even how the CDs get into the students? Yuki : Well, I never think about it before. Ken : I heard the students said that some of them are given by a mysteries person. Riki : Eh? Really? Misuru : Gy?! Samuru : ? *Look at Misuru* Bakuga : And some of them just appears in their bags out of no where. Kamon : Really? Huh? Misuru? We all looked at where Misuru supposed to stand. Kamon : Where Misuru go? Samuru : ..... ~ Meanwhile ~ '' ''In a city, '' '太陽が目覚めぬうちに ' '''taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni' 始めよう　世界は ''' '''hajimeyou sekai wa 光につきまとう影と踊る ''' '''hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru そう　君の手をとって ''' '''sou kimi no te o totte さぁ　何が欲しいの？　何を求めるの？ ''' '''saa nani ga hoshii no nani o motomeru no Person A : What's that? Person B : What a beautiful voice. 集めた輝き　その手のひらに ''' '''atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni Saleman : CD on Sales now! Person C : I want this song ... すべてすくいとる　汚れた夜空に ''' '''subete tsukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni All Crowd : AHHAHA~~~! 黒いダイヤモンド　ブラックダイヤモンド ''' '''kuroi daiyamondo BLACK DIAMOND ~ ---- At the WBMA, Kamon them are handing the CD to the WBMA and some of them try to analyzed it. While Kamon them are busying, some one had leaved the WBMA. Guess who he is~ Is Misuru. At a place, near sea, a place like for importation on sea. Misuru : .... I can't do this for long! Misuru : If I doesn't lose .... ~Flash Backing the day~ Misuru's POV Misuru : ! .... Misuru's gang : C'mon Boss, show her what you got! Misuru : Vroom...Vroom... The day that Ryukai them are defeating b-shots for collecting data, we crestland was also attack by someone too, just one. That person is - Rin Shirotama. Aurora : Rin! Rin : "Emblem Charge" "Aurora Cradle!" "Sing in the Aurora!" Misuru : What?! She hit 7 green bombers so fast, even I have no time to encounter. Misuru : I lost... Misuru's gang : Boss! *Panic* Rin : Now then, what was is the road fight code? Misuru : *Looks at her* Rin : The loser cannot disobey the winner. I can't admit she's really strong, so I cannot disobey her, if I play the Revenge Match, I will definately lose and lost Stinger forever. So ~Another Flash back~ Misuru : Vroom?! Vroom?! You want me to scattered all of these to every schools even Riki's?! Rimai : Yes. We liked you to secretly give away these CDs to every b-shots in every schools. Misuru : Why should I? Rimai : I think I don't have the right to say this but I give you a warning for a change. Misuru : ?huh? Rimai : Rin hate some one disobeying her command and every one of them who disobey her, only one taken from them is their pride. You can tell your friends and they might will never be your anymore but if you secretly help us, you can still befriend with them. What about it? Misuru : I..I... ~ End Flashbacking~ None POV Misuru : Vroom...Vroom... Samuru : I knew something like that will happen. Misuru : Samuru?! What are you doing here? Dravise : We been observing you, from the start. Samuru : So your the one who scattered those CDs to the students. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! Wait a sec! I can explain ! *Panic tone* Dravise : Don't need to explain. Somebody challenge you to a road fight and you lost so you must obey the winner's orders. That's easy. Misuru : Vroom?! I...I Samuru : Misuru, I only can tell you one thing, Kamon doesn't matter whether you win or lose, he still be your friend, so everyone will do either. Misuru : Samuru .... Samuru : *Nod* Dravise : ? ! Samuru, we have a visitor. Samuru/Misuru : ? *Look at a direction* A person who wears in black and white clothing walking towards them. Samuru : Rin Shirotama. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! This bad. Rin : I see. Aurora : You decided to revealed to your friends after all. Samuru : ! So I bet your the singer of that song. (Teaser CD) Rin : I won't denied and .... Misuru : No. Well Yes! I won't follow any orders from you! Rin : I think some body had told you, I hate someone disobey me, betrayed me. *Anger* Misuru : Well not that bad. (Betrayed) Rin : Your Finish!! Aurora/Dravise/Stinger : Road Fight Stand BY! Misuru : Bring it on! Samuru : *Nod* Rin : ... Aurora : The battle arena will be Meteor Bomber. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! Let's do it. Convert Barrel! Samuru : Cyclone Magazine! Aurora : Rin, you know what to do. Rin : ... Misuru : B-Shots! Samuru : Ready! Rin : Aim *Calm* Aurora/Dravise : Fireblast!!!!!!!! Misuru : AH! Misuru's shot is pushing the puck into the goal. Misuru : We will gonna take the first point now! Aurora : "Dark Cradle!" Rin : ...*Fired marble* Rin's shot just push the puck in her control. Samuru : That shot?! *Flashback* Is the special move last night! Dravise : So she really behind all of this. The puck is getting near the goal. Misuru : Oh Bad! Samuru : Ahh~! Samuru try to stop the puck get into the goal but .... The puck just get into the goal. Aurora : Get 1 point. The next puck has come out. Rin : ... * Continued firing * Dravise : Samuru! Samuru : Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise! Rin : ?! Samuru's shot was able to get the point before Rin does. Aurora : Looks like we been too soft. Rin : I .... Aurora : ? Rin : I will never go soft on anyone, until I bring back my pride , I won't be defeated! Aurora : *Flash in the eye* Understood. Rin : Black Diamond Mode! Samuru : Black ? Dravise : Diamond Mode?! Aurora : Character Change. Then something appears on the left of Rin's ear, Misuru : What thing on her ear? A black diamond appears on her left ear out of no where. Rin : AH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fired marble* Rin Samuru : Her shot had been more powerful than before! Dravise : That mode she using, Black Diamond Mode, somehow it granted her more power than we suspected. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! No time for chatting! Go Stinger! "Sniper Heavy Needle!" "Sonic Revolution Attack!" Samuru/Misuru : AH! Rin : Emblem Charge! "Shining Black!" "Shine entire world, galaxy, release your radiant, don't let it be harm! Black Dia!" Rin/Samuru/Misuru : AH~!!! Rin : AH!!! Rin's shot was overpower, the puck is definately get into the goal. Samuru : Oh no! Then ... "Rising Overdrive!" "Ultimate God Drive!" "Thunder God Slash!" "Dashing Dark Inferno!" Four special shots prevent Rin to get the point, Samuru/Misuru : *Look back* Rin : ... *Look* Is Riki, Kamon, Bakuga, Jenta, Basara and Novu. MIsuru : Kamon! Kamon : Hey, don't mess misuru like that! Rin : Riki Ryugasaki had come huh? Riki : So its really you, your the one who spreading those CD? Rin : *Look away* Aurora : Indeed. All : Huh? Dracyan : Could that be... Raydra : Aurora? Aurora : My name in this mode called Black DIA. Yes, we were the one who command Misuru Hachuka to spread the CD to the b-shots. Riki : Why you need to do such of thing? Rin : Riki Ryugasaki! Riki : ?Eh? Rin : How can You think so low about your opponent? You always said you don't to fight , because Ryukai them once was your friends, but your wrong, because you feel pity for them, you think highly yourself that your stronger than them, you wants to cover the truth. I had it! Next Time You make sure you will get into the finals or else your friends will have more deeper humiliation than your. Riki : Uh... Rin leaves the place which leave Riki to a realization. Riki : Hey Dracyan. Dracyan : Yes. Riki : Rin may be right. I always think that Ryukai them have reason to do all this, they had but they used this plan to do it. I .... Kamon : Riki... Riki : I'm ok. I won't waver again. I will make it to the final in the next match. I will defeated Ryukai them. Kamon : This is the Riki we know! All : *Agreed* *Nod* ~~~ ??? : A new hope had been created for the lost White Jade dragon, what will be your answer, the great White Jade Dragon. Will you not waver again, the great Azure Dragon? A person is looking at Riki them from the top, she's a girl with blue hair. Who is this girl, what will happened next to Riki? What will make they surprise? ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : I won't waver again. Dracyan. Dracyan : Umm. That's the spirit. ??? : Azure Dragon.... Riki : Who are you? ??? : Please help the lost white dragon, release her from the darkness of her heart. Riki : Eh? All : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series